Clan:Republic of Villile
The Republic of Villile is a roleplaying territory clan in both free-to-play, and pay-to-play. We accept anyone about combat 130 and skill total over 700. You can qualify for one of these and still join. We have evolved from several diffrent clan lines, such as Kingdom of Tyrus, and the most accomplished, Rebels of Bandos. We have a new type of government that we hope will thrive and set examples in Runescape, and feel free to contact any of our admins or coordinators by joining our clan chat. Information We were founded back in the early days of 2013. Lanclot455, a well known clan leader from Kingdom of Tyrus, decided to leave his clan and create a new, more well rounded clan. We have a new type of government we like to call a "Leticracy". It is explained more in the article detailing it, and as it is a new form of experimental government, there is no guarantee it will succeed.Our military is nicknamed "The Grand Army of the Alliance", this being becaus ein the allaince group we are in, we suppy most of the troops for battle and takeover. Our current worlds are 8 and 38, and we currently do not have any plans to expand our lands further. We hold good relations with the following clans: Kingdom of sparta The Avenging Paladin Sorrow Knights Combine These clans are all made of good people, and we like to call ourselves "The Grand Alliance". If you ever need help, just join us and ask for it. We will provide ears and try to solve the problems you have. Some of our clans are currently in a war against "City of Al Kharid W3", for thier tyranny and expansion. Our hands me be tied with troops right now, but we will help with what leftovers we have. Leticracy (let-ick-reh-see) A Leticracy is a new type of government experimental to Runescape. The typical parts of this set up is: Chancellor Senate Ministry of Calculation Chancellor The Chancellor has many different powers. One that is most common is the power to Enforce laws, and make events. This law is widely used it most cases, but in ours it is a sctrict form. You can only enforce laws passed on by the Senate and decided upon by the Ministry of Calculations. After this, the Chancellor can vote to pass or veto this appointed law, but his veto can be overturned with a 2/3 vote in the ministry of calculations. The Senate can also have a vote of no confidence to the Chancellor to replace him when they feel he is to unworthy or doesnt do enough to fulfill his role. to do the vote of NC, you have to get substantial evidence and a case in hearings to proove the fault in the Chancellor. The event planning also has to be thoguht over with the Ministry of Calculation. They have to decide when is a good time, what the event is, and who is responsible for the event. Another, less used power by the Chancellor is the supreme grantings. This is highly rare and has never been done before. The supreme powers have to be agreed on by all members of Senate and Ministry of Calculation. This entitle full control of the clan to the chancellor for a 7 day period during a time of clan crisis. This can be voted on again after the 7 days are up. If a chancellor tries to serve after his term is over, he will be arrested and thrown out of the government proceedures. Finally, the Chancellor may only serve 5 terms of 3 months a peice. It is voted upon by the people of the clan, and only 1 other person may be nominated to run against him. if a Chancellor opts out of running for office, a new nominee may take his place as the canadite. If the clan does not have an Ambassador on hand, and the Chancellor is online, the Chancellor may take the Ambassador's place as clan speaker for the time being. Senate The Senate is a very simple, and easy part of Leticracy. The Senate votes on laws and they can start a vote of NC, explained above. They can make laws by adressing problems in the clan and meeting to discuss them. Once they make a law, they can pass it on to the Ministry of Calculation. In turn, if it gets that far, the Ministry will pass it along to the Chancellor. The Senate members serve in 2 month periods, and can only serve 4 terms. The senate can also declare war on enemy clans, depending on the enemies crimes and what interactions they have had with us before. The Senate can also revoke a personal charter to colonize a world if the colony becomes to rebellious. when in cases of revoked charter, military force is applied for no less that 4 weeks, and then the senate takes over the colony from there. Many times has a member of the Senate been a Ambassador of the clan, and they mostly prove well to the position. More than half of our known Senators have been previous Ambassadors, and vice versa. Ministry of Calculation The Ministry of Calculation is argueably the most important post in the government. They decide wether conduct is appropriate for a situation, and "Calculate" clan matters and speak of them to the Chancellor. There can only be 3 members of the Ministry at a time. The Ministry can send back laws for examination to the Senate, and can pass a rejected law that the Chancellor has sent back to them. In a way, most clans have "Elders". These people are like that to our clan. They advise publicity strategy, and clan recruitment. Members of the Ministry are known to be relativily veteran players, and know most of the things around the game. They reside in the varrock palace in world 38, where our meetings are held and most of our clan group activities are based. There is also a "library" the Ministry keeps to record data and important clan events. This group meets every other week to discuss controversial clan matters, and suggest laws and motions to the Senate and Chancellor. Most of the military is independent, but the Ministry has the power to stop troop movements for advising for a day. This cannot be repeated more than 1 time in a 7 day period. Like some people beleve, this may not be a perfect set-up. You can leave comments and suggestions in the clan talk page. Title them: Leticracy. Military The Republic of Villile military was founded on January 16, 2012. Originally purposed as a Revolutionary army to break away from the Empires of World 3. Once we did this, the army stood on stand-by. We created our govenrment, set up our homeworld, and then worked out the faults in our military system. We have a branch of regular troops named: Allaince Marines. The next group we have is an elite unite codenamed: Rangers. They, despite the name, take any members with a combat level above that of 170. They are an group of oldiers whos mission is to protect the Republic at whatever cost. Most of the Republic Army stands as the Allaince Grand Military since the soldiers are top of the line, and other clans dont contribute much military recources. Our last war was against "city of al kharid w3". This clan made tons of threats, but never acted on any of their words. We had been in wars this clan a previous 2 times. The first time, we were in a conflict with "Green Falcon". The leader of Green Falcon, Inferno20013, allied with the leader of city of al kharid w3, Alkharid Emir. The 2 clans took the territories of Lumbridge and Al Kharid. The older clan, Rebels of Bandos, took the city of Varrock. This conflict lasted nearly 2 months, resulting in the Rebels of Bandos winning the war. Tensions have been high with Alkharid Emir, and shortly after the "Prem wars", he declared war on the new clan, Kingdom of Tyrus. This sparked the "Desert Revolution". Alkharid Emir claimed that Kingdom of Tyrus was trying to unfairly tax all the people of Al Khaird (keep in mind, this would be impossible), and pulled together a group of mercinary/bandits to fight a war for him. The beginning was turning in the favor of Alkharid Emir, since Tyrus was a new clan. Then, Tyrus had a recruiting boom, followed by the 4 battles of the Plains. Emir lost every battle he fought, but he still disputes it to this day. Afterwards, his closest friends left his clan to join Tyrus. He then blocked the leader of Tyrus, "lanclot455". The newest conflict was more of a Cold War than an actual full scale war. Emir had finally came back from his long period of absence, and ironically, so had Lanclot455. The two clans both started recruiting, and then the Treaty of Gilagrad was made, combining the two clans of Tyrus and lordassassin's clan. This resulted in the Republic of Villile, and it has been increasing ever since. Emir quickly found out about the new clan through the help of a traitorous spy named "Fable2540". Emir threatened Lanclot that he would invade varrock, but he never lived up to his words. A few days later, on the day of January 27, 2013, the cold War came to an end. Lanclot offered an allaince with Emi, but he refused, saying, "I think that the Allaince idea sounds like a Mental help group. I am more of a lone wolf, but i will consider you an 'ally'." Many people disagreed with the allying of Emir and Lanclot, protesting that Emir is weak and we should not rgret to take his lands. The Republic Army stands ready on code 3 until further notice. Warning: Emir has many accounts. 2 of the most known are- afirfighta, and Kharid warrior. Look out for these 2 accounts, as they may be judging your clan, and spying. Grand Alliance Uniform Helmet: Rune heraldic 3 Top: Rune heraldic 3 Bottom: Rune heraldic 3 Weapon: Rune longsword Shield: Rune kitesheild Cape: Any standard clan cape, It has to have main color Blue. Republic Army Uniform Helmet: Rune heraldic 1 Top: Rune heraldic 1 Bottom: Rune heraldic 1 Weapon: Rune scimitar Sheild: Rune beserker Cape: Standard Republic of Villile cape.